pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Diamond and Pearl refuse Cyrus' offer, whose Pokémon lift a rock to prevent them from acting. Cyrus leaves, and as the boys fall down, they get saved by a familiar face. Chapter Plot Fantina flies on her Drifblim, and is surprised to see Diamond and Pearl in Celestic Town. On the ground, Cyrus sees Pearl has refused his offer. Suddenly, Cyrus chuckles, and makes a loud roar, causing his Pokémon to grow in power. In fact, his Pokémon invoke the fog from Route 210. Missy cannot even see Diamond and Pearl, and demands of Granny to let her come to them. Cyrus declares Earth Power, causing a tall pillar to take Diamond and Pearl into the sky. Cyrus declares this is his reply to Diamond and Pearl. Pearl sees Probopass has invoked the minerals of the ground by using the magnetic force, thus creating this pillar. He fears they won't be able to defeat Cyrus, if the battle continues on like this. He realizes Cyrus is a type of man who will not let anything, even willpower or emotions of two kids, stand in his way. Cyrus looks at his device, seeing he is late, and wonders what will his minions do without his orders. Cyrus sends his Honchkrow, who uses Defog. As the fog clears, Cyrus' car appears next to him. Cyrus goes into the car, and looks behind him. He thinks the boys, who have strong willpower and sympathetic emotion need some wisdom, too. He enters the car and drives off. Diamond and Pearl note even the air has changed in an instant. Missy is nevertheless relieved the boys are okay, while granny notes Diamond did his best to prevent Cyrus from taking the camera, and succeeded. Diamond blushes, and Pearl compliments him. Granny goes to contact her granddaughter, to report what happened. She contacts Cynthia through the device, and Cynthia explains they have to set up some force to protect the ruins. Missy becomes glad, and admits she wants to study the ruins some more, as a scholar. In fact, she became very excited to see the wall paintings, even for a moment. She also believes the two paintings in front of the ruins are very important, too, given that Cyrus also glared them before leaving. Granny sees she is very perceptive. Suddenly, Diamond and Pearl scream, as the rock pillar snaps in half, causing them to fall down. Suddenly, the two are saved by a Duskull, as Fantina appears on her Drifblim. Fantina greets them, explaining she was patrolling the area, until the strong wind blew her away, and even watched their conflict. Since she is here, Fantina wants to see the double act, considering she just saved their lives. Pearl is conflicted, considering he just had a fight with Diamond, who, much to his surprise, wants to take part. Diamond performs the act, stating when he thinks of the journeys, he thinks of battling, catching, breeding, healing, capturing and raising them. Pearl's eyes widen, considering Diamond is doing his own act, rather than the one Pearl made up. However, Diamond states he the journey is about the heart, and learns more about himself and his opponents. Diamond can't make up a funny line, so Pearl butts in and claims they are at the last place they look. The joke cracks Fantina up. A moment later, Fantina and the group flies off on Drifblim, and bid granny farewell. While flying off, Pearl apologizes to Diamond, and asks if he could perform the act with him. Diamond is silent, but accepts his request, which pleases missy that the two made up. Debuts Pokémon *Fantina's Duskull Move *Defog *Earth Power Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters